Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Phoenix Maiden
Summary: This is sort of my take on the first book with a bit of a twist smiles mischievously
1. chapter 1: Prologue

**Harry Potter **

**and**

"**_Holy Crap" _it's the Sorcerer's Stone**

By: Pheonix Maiden

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story unless I make up one (which I might). All are owned be J. K. Rowlings.

On a very normal looking street called Privet Drive in Little Winging, Surrey, England; lived a normal looking family (at least the part of the family they let the world know about). The family consisted of a father Vernon Dursley who is a rather large (obese) red faced man, a mother Petunia Dursley who is a very skinny horse faced women, and a son Dudley Dursley who is a boy that is the size of a small whale (almost literaly)and is very much a spoiled brat and a bully. There is one more family member that lives in this house though most don't even notice him (which the Dursleys encourage as much as possible). His name is Harry Potter and he is ten years old he's Mrs. Dursley's nephew; he has black hair that just won't retain any type of order (no matter what he or his aunt and uncle do). He has bright green eyes and wears thick black (broken) glasses, his favorite and oddest thing about his appearance is a small thin lighten bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He is a very small skinny boy (thanks to the Dursleys) though you can't tell how skinny because of the baggy old clothes he wears (Dudley's hand me downs). The Dursleys would tell everyone that he is a criminal (even though he isn't), in reality he is a hard working, very good mannered individual and he's actually a very good student, who loves to read (and learn) almost everything he can get his hands on. He was told that his parents died in a car crash when he was a baby (and that's were he got his scar also) and that's why he lives with the Dursleys. Now the Dursleys do not like him so they treat him like their own personal slave. They also make him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, they also yell at him and blame everything that goes wrong on him (they don't really physically abuse him much (mainly just Dudley and his gang)).

On a seem-to-be-normal all (well some) of that would change though.

" **Boy, **get up **NOW**, and make our breakfast", his Aunt Petunia screeched.

Harry thought 'alright, alright already I'm coming, keep your hair on. Sheesh'.

He put on his glasses and quickly threw some clothes on, then crawled out of his cupboard ( pulling spiders off of him self as he went).

When he got to the kitchen his aunt said "took you long enough and you better not burn the bacon this time. I want everything to be perfect for my Duddykin's special day."

After he finished making everything and they had just sat down to eat they heard the mail being delivered.

" Dudley, get the mail" said Uncle Vernon.

"Make Harry get it" Dudley whinned.

"**Boy**, get the mail" said his uncle sternly to Harry.

Harry just sighed and got up to get the mail (he knew there was no use to him arguing with his uncle even though he knew that Dudley would eat his food while he was gone). When he got there and picked it up he pause for a moment to look threw the mail. As he's flipping threw the letters he finds one addressed to him (in a eerie green ink) the address said,

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**The cupboard under the stairs.**

**Little Winging, Surrey, England.**

He knew that the Dursleys would probably take it away from him and throw it in the trash, so on his way back to the kitchen he hid it in his cupboard to read later (when he could read it without getting in trouble).

After he finished his chores for the day and he was locked in his cupboard like he was most nights. He waited until he was sure that all the Dursleys were fast asleep before he turned on the little over-head light. He first examined the letter closer. The envelop seemed to be made out of an old fashion type paper that he believed was called parchment (though he thought this was weird). It had a wax seal on the back with an **H **stamped into it. He finally decided that he might as well open it (he though 'hey what have I got to lose'). So he broke the seal and slowly, cautiously opened it and took the letter inside of it out. He unfolded the letter and he gasp at what he read. The letter said:

Next Chapter :(Letters)

****

: ) A cliffy on my first try. Yay!! (Happy Dance) Oh ya.

After you read this fic pleeeeaaaassssse **REVIEW. **Please be nice this is my first time I ever wrote any fan-fiction. I started this because, I was trying to think of something to write for my Creative Writing II class (college) and I decided since I'm always reading Harry Potter fan-fiction why don't I try my hand at writing fan-fiction for my class, so I am.

If you people reading this have any suggestions on how to improve this fic let me know. Kay? Bye for now y'all.

-Phe-


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

Harry Potter

**And**

"**_Holy Crap" _it's the Sorcerer's Stone.**

By: Phoenix Maiden

**Chapter 2: Letters**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or environment of the Harry Potter series, the rights are owned by J. K. Rowlings.

Harry read his letter and when he was done, he just couldn't comprehend what he had just read. He though to himself 'me, a wizard, b-b-but I've always been told that there is no such thing as magic. Though this would explain how I turned my teacher's hair blue that one time, and how that other time I ended up on the school roof when Dudley and his gang where chasing me. Now that I think about it lots of odd, unexpected things have happened around me or to me. So, this letter must be real and genuine. I guess me being a wizard is the freakishness that my aunt and uncle are always accusing me of. Hhhmm, I better write back a response'.

_**Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**I at first though,t that this stuff about magic was a hoax, but now I think that magic and Hogwarts are real. I would love to go to your school and learn more about magic and the magical world. But I don't think that my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will let me go, because they are always saying how much of a freak I am. But, I've thought about it and I think that me being a wizard is the freakishness that they accuse me of having. Even the word 'magic' is a bad word to them and it is a punishable offence to utter this word. But, if you can figure out a way for me to go to Hogwarts I would really appreciate it. Also how will I buy my supplies, I haven't any money.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**P.S. You might want to come at night or sometime when the Dursleys won't notice you. My bedroom (or at least were I sleep) is in the cupboard under the front stairs. If you go up stairs be careful the bottom step creaks. **_

When he finished the letter he wondered 'now how am I going to send this, ...hhmmm and then it hit him, he remembered reading in his Hogwarts letter that "we await your owl" and now that he thought about it he did remember seeing an owl outside'. So he decided that he should give his letter to the owl. But that would have to wait for tomorrow because he was still locked in his cup board.

The next morning when his aunt was yelling at him to get up and make their breakfast (NOW), he hurriedly got dressed and he hid his letter under his clothes (AN: good thing their so baggy, huh?) and went out to make their breakfast. After he had finished making their breakfast and cleaning up after their breakfast he was given his list of chores for the day (like he gets everyday, sigh!). He went outside to start on weeding the garden. After a while of doing this (knowing that his aunt was watching at first to make sure he was doing his chores) when he was sure no one was watching he whistled quietly for the owl to come to him (he just some how that, that was what he was supposed to do to attract the owl ( instinct?)).

When the owl flew over and landed on the ground near him, he asked it quietly "Can you bring this letter to a Mr. Albus Dumbledore for me?"

The owl bobbed his head up and down once, and Harry took this to mean that 'yes he could take his letter to this Mr. Dumbledore', so Harry held the letter out for the owl to take. The owl reached out and grasped the letter in his talons and took of into the air, flying away. Harry, watched the owl fly off into the sky until he disappeared into the horizon. Then he remembered where he was and got back to work before his aunt noticed.

Next Chapter: 3 (Albus Dumbledore)

(AN: Thanks to the two people that sent a review on my very first chapter ever!)

Read and Review?!

Pppplllllleeeeeaaaasssssee (whines and sticks out bottom lip)

Pretty Please With Cherries on Top? (gives you the sad puppy dog eyes)

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now,

Phoenix Maiden

****


	3. Chapter 3: Albus Dumbledore and first me...

**Harry Potter**

**and**

"**Holy Crap" it's the Philosopher's Stone**

By: Phoenix Maiden

**Chapter 3: Albus Dumbledore and First Meetings**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or environment of the Harry Potter series, the rights are owned by J. K. Rowlings.

Albus Dumbledore is a very wise old man. The whole wizarding community looks up to him (well for the most part). Now, Albus Dumbledore hardly ever makes any serious mistakes, but he will be the first to admit that he's not perfect. He also admits that he is a bit kooky and crazy at times (most of the time in fact). But rarely does he misjudge a decision so badly that he feels regretful and even angry with himself. (Little does he know that today was a day he was going to find out about one of these bad decisions.)

So, here Albus is sitting at his desk about to start on today's work, when a bird (owl) flies in (he recognizes it to be an old school owl) with a small note in it talon's (usually notes are tied on the owl's leg), he thought this rather curious and had the owl give him the note (and after doing so the owl flew away). As he read the note he was at first excited because the reply was from **Harry Potter**, then he became greatly disturbed by what Harry had mentioned about his Aunt and Uncle. He knew from experience that there were signs of abuse even in this short of a letter. He decided he should leave at once even though the letter had said to wait until nighttime (at this time it was about 6:00 in the morning) (AN: Does anybody know if Scotland and England are in the same time zone?). He rushed out only stopping in to tell the Deputy Head Mistress (Minerva McGonagall) what was going on. She, of course, tried to get him to wait until nighttime, but he would have none of that.

He practically ran out the school (which would be something to see (him being his age and all)) and down past the gates, where he apparated away (kind of like jumping to another location). He apparated into a narrow ally in Little Winging, Surrey, and rushed over to number 4 Privet Drive. When he got there he used the spell **_locato familio la residenta_** (locate family in residence) to locate where everyone living there was and found out that everyone was in the kitchen. So he decided to act gentlemanly seeing as how they were already all up. So he rang the doorbell and waited.

"**Dumbledore's POV"**

When the door opened (some), there was a small, thin, dark headed boy standing there. I then said to the boy "Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore, what is your name?" (though he already had a guess especially when I saw the child's eyes flash with recognition when I had said my name).

"Mmmy name is Hhharry Ppotter sir", (he looked over his shoulder worriedly than back at me before continuing) "would you like to come in sir?" he said tentatively.

"Yes, I would, thank you." I say kindly.

As I walked in I noticed there were many pictures around the house but none of Harry. Harry seemed nervous for some reason and kept looking towards what I assume is the kitchen and also to what appears to be a small door under the stairs. 'I bet that's the cupboard Harry mentioned in his letter' I thought.

"Would you like to sit down here in the living room?" Harry asked (effectively bringing my mind back to the present.

"No, I would rather like to speak with your aunt and uncle please." I say politely but sternly.

"Are you sure; I really don't think that a good idea ...I uh wouldn't want you to get hurt." Harry says shakily and I noticed that he's gone very pale (looks down right scared).

"Non-sense, I would like to find out what they're like for my self." I say giving Harry a wink and an encouraging nudge towards the kitchen.

I saw Harry take a big gulp then nod his head once (in a determined way that made me smile secretly) and started to lead me towards the kitchen, when he paused just outside the kitchen I asked him if he would rather stay out here. I could see that Harry was tempted to take this offer but he said "no thank you, I don't want you to have to go in there and face them alone." I was a little surprised by this but didn't let it show instead I just said (kindly) "thank you, Harry."

When we walked in, it took a minute for the Dursleys to notice our presence. In that minute I observed the other occupants of the room. A very large (fat) man was grumbling something that sounded like 'freak' (I assumed that this man must be Harry's Uncle Vernon), I also saw a thin bony looking women who was coddling a dangerously obese boy (I also assumed that these were Harry's Aunt Petunia and his Cousin Dudley). When they finally did notice us standing near the door there was an uproar of activity. Vernon jumped out of his seat (quite impressively considering his size, I might add) looking very red in the face and marched over to us. While Petunia pulled Dudley out of his chair and pulled him behind her (like that could actually hide him, LOL). He also noticed that Harry got paler and more scared the closer Vernon came to us so I stepped (a bit) in front of Harry.

"I demand that you get out of **my** house at once! Your **kind** are **not** welcomed **here**!" Vernon bellowed into my face (with rather bad breath I might add).

"I'm just here to retrieve Harry to take him to get his things for the next school year at Hogwarts" I state calmly while thinking 'and to check up on my suspicions about Harry's family'.

"He will not be going to that freak school! We swore when we took him in we would put a stop to all that rubbish! And I will not pay to have him to be taught stupid magic tricks! He will go to a school for criminal delinquents!" Vernon bellowed again, while going even redder in the face (if that's possible).

Fearing that this overly large muggle would have a heart attack I tried to calm him down (the key word is tried) by saying, "Harry will be going but don't worry about the cost its already been taken care of."

That's when Petunia walked over and said with a hiss of anger "we **will not** have a freak in this house! You can take the boy and keep him for all I care. We **never **wanted him to begin with. He is nothing but a filthy, stupid, little **freak**. I never wanted to have anything to do with **your kind,** not when I was younger, not now, and **not ever**!" (shouldn't have said that)

I glance down at Harry when she says all that and I saw that he has his head down and I can tell by the way his shoulders are shaking and shuddering that he is crying (silently). Seeing this makes my blood boil (definitely shouldn't have said those things, should she?), I whip out my wand (AN: no heads in gutters please, lol) and say "well fine". Then I turn to Harry and kneel down so that I'm at his level and ask him if he wanted to come with me. He looks up at me, then at his family and back at me. The he asks in a timid quiet voice "you still want **me** even though you now know that I am a freak"?

I immediately reassure him that 'yes, of course I still do and you my boy are definitely not a freak'. He looks up with such hopeful eyes that they seem to say 'really?', so I give him a reassuring nod and I hold out my hand to him to hold. He grasps my hand then I stand back up and say to the Dursleys "we'll be going as soon as Harry gets his things".

"Harry, (he looks up at me) go and get anything you want to keep while I get some things that your parents left for you, that your aunt has apparently not given to you. Ok?" I say and see him nod an reluctantly lets go of my hand and I follow him out into the hall he goes over and opens his cupboard (damn those muggles). While he's getting his things out I wave my wand and say '**_accio Harry James Potter's propetio'_**.

Then I start to here thumping sounds coming from up stairs and then as little objects from all over the house start zooming to me I direct them(neatly I might add) into an empty box (AN: and were did the box come from 'ah the wonders of the world'). The I see two very large trunks (I wonder what's in those) floating down the stair case and I direct them to come to a rest at my feet. Then I shrink everything (the box and the two trunks) and put them away in my pocket. I then look up just in time to see Harry reemerged from his cupboard. As he walks towards me I noticed what he's holding (some over size, well worn out clothes, a small box (like a cigar box), and (it can't be) what appears to be the blanket I left him wraped up in all those years ago). I put these things in another box and shrink it and put it with his other things.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" I ask.

"Am I coming back here ever?" he asks and I tell that he never has to come back if he doesn't want too (he smiles at this). Then he looks towards the kitchen and asks if he can say bye to the Dursleys and tell that he may. So we go back and stand in the door way and he says "I probably won't see you all again(whisper's "hopefully")... I sorry that we never really got along ....but you are still my only family... so bye Aunt Petunia, bye Uncle Vernon, bye Dudley". He waits a sec but none of them even seem to react, so with his head down in dejected way, he turns to go, as we are almost halfway across the living room (which is the next room) we hear Dudley suddenly say "bye Harry" and then I hear him being shushed by Petunia, but it seems to lift Harry's spirit some. So we leave that 'place' never to darken its door step again. I decide since Harry wasn't used to seeing magic that we would take a muggle taxi to The Leaky Cauldron in London.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4 The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley**

**Possible name of chapter 5: Discussions and understandind**

**Possible name of Chapter 6: The trunks and the rest of the summer**

****

**On the future chapter titles, I say 'possible' because I haven't written chapter 4 yet(no other chapters either).**

**What did you think? This chapter was very challenging for me because I never really purposely wrote in anyone's point of view usually I write in kinda third party (or whatever its called). So how did I do?**

**Please Read and REVIEW (bats eyes and gives you a pouty look) **

Bye for now,

Phoenix Maiden


	4. Chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon...

**Harry Potter**

**and**

"**Holy Crap" it's the Philosopher's Stone**

By: Phoenix Maiden

**Chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or environment of the Harry Potter series, the rights are owned by J. K. Rowlings. (My Original Character: Clovis Clic)**

The yellow cab pulled up to a dilapidated and abandoned looking building, in down town London and let off Harry and Albus. To Harry it feels like something is drawing him to this building. Albus walks up and opens the door beckoning Harry in.

"Harry, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron and the magical world," Albus says enthusiastically. "How about we stop here for an early lunch and then while we are here I can get rooms set up for us here. How's that sound Harry?"

"That sound great 'cause I haven't....uummm...I haven't eaten yet today. Are you going to stay here with me?" Harry asks hopeful.

"Ah, all the more reason to eat now and I will be staying here with you for hmmm I'd say about two days so you can settle down to the ways of the wizarding world some. We'll just be staying here while we figure out where you'll stay for the rest of the summer, alright?"

Harry nods a bit shyly, and then Albus places the order with Tom the bar tender and owner of the establishment. Then he makes the arrangements for their rooms. He does however have a small hitch in his plans, it seems that at the moment there is only one room that is still vacant but it is one of the larger rooms and there are two full size beds in it, so he decides to take it.

When they finished eating Albus tells Harry that they'll be going to Diagon Alley to get his school things and other necessities (looking at the state of Harry's (hand-me-down) clothes) Alright? And Harry being his polite well mannered self says "Alright, thank you Mr. Dumbledore." Albus tells Harry to call him Uncle Albus for now (). They then head towards the back door of the pub (after paying of course) and into this kind of dingy backroom, where Albus takes out his wand and walks over to the back wall and tapes on some of the bricks, taping out 3 up and 4 across (AN: is that right?). Then he stepped back and the wall started to morph into an archway (doorway). They step through the archway to find them selves standing on a narrow, mildly busy alley, where everything is new and different (and sooo cool) to Harry. While Albus just smiles fondly at this familiar sight. He turns to Harry and says (while ushering Harry along), "Come on Harry, we have to go to Gringotts the Wizarding Bank."

They enter a HUGE white columned building and there standing just inside the door was a little (about 3' tall) creature of some sort that bowed them in. Once they were past him Harry asked Albus what it was. Albus tells him that it was a Goblin, and he said that Goblins are very smart but not the friendliest of magical beings. They walked up to a rather old goblin (about 460 years old (goblins live for about 500yrs.) at a service counter (station) and Albus told him that they wished to go to Harry Potter's vault. The older Goblin motioned to a younger goblin (about 200yrs.) to take them Down to Harry's vault. When they got into this cart (gold mine type of cart) like contraption, Harry asked the goblin what his name was.

"My name is Clovis Clic, sir," he said cautously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uumm Clic, my name is Harry Potter. Uuumm Ii'm new to the wizarding world so I don't know if Goblins and humans can be friends, but you seem nice to me. Do you what..... will you..... will you be my friend?" Harry said the last part shyly.

"It is very rare for a human to want to be friends with a goblin. But yes I'll be your friend, if you like. Also you can call me Clovis..... all my friends do" Clovis says.

"Thank you, now I have two friends. I I I've never had any friends before. Um I'm going to be start going to school at Hogwarts in September, it'll be my first year, but I'll write you okay? .....Will you write me back?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Course, I'll write you back but won't you be too busy writing to you family to write to me?" Clovis asked.

"Well...uh...you see I don't really have a family, at least not one that likes me. That's why I'm here with um Uncle Albus, he came and got me today from my aunt and uncle's house, and said that I would never go back because of their bad behavior to me. But they my aunt, uncle, and cousins are the only family I have" Harry said sadly.

While this was going on they were zooming around underground in the cart. They suddenly stoped at Harry's Vault (# 154). They all got out and Clovis opened Harry's vault and directed Harry in but held Albus back and looked straight into his eyes. To anyone looking at them, it would look like they were having a staring contest. But actually they were communicating (telepathically) through their minds with Clovis wanting to see Harry's situation with his family (Albus not only showed him the confrontation from earlier today but also Harry's life which read he (from their minds) from all the Dursleys and Harry without there knowledge earlier. Clovis was appalled by what he saw and heard. He mentally told Albus that Harry could stay with him for the rest of the summer if he couldn't find anyone willing to take in Harry. They broke their link when Harry asked if this was really all his. Albus told him yes it was, that his parents had left it to him.

"Can I ...can I buy some books ...please ... not just school books? I love to read and I've always loved learning more, but Dudley hated to read so there weren't really any books around and um.....can I?"

"Of course Harry, books are an admiral thing to spend your money on and remember it is your money. Now look here this is wizarding money, this big, gold one is a Galleon, this silver one is a Sickle, and this little bronze one is a Knut. Got that?" Harry nodded. "Good, well lets go get your things, shall we?"

Harry asked "can Clovis come too?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I wish I could but I have to get back to work" Clovis says with sigh.

They filled Harry's money bag (which Harry gave to Albus for safe keeping) (Albus had also took enough out for all the things Harry needed besides his school things) and rode the cart back to the surface and left Gringotts (with a fond farewell to Clovis). They went to Madam Maxime's (AN: is that spelled correct?) for not only Harry's school uniforms but also some wizarding clothes (a wardrobe full and they'll grow with Harry to always fit him) for all occasions and a new wardrobe's worth of muggle clothes (including under clothes, and shoes and socks). Then while their order was being filled they got a magical trunk (it's expandable and it'll never get too heavy). Then they went back and picked up the ordered clothes. Then they went and got the things required for potions and the other miscellaneous school things. Then they went to "Florish and Botts" (bookstore) and got Harry's required school books plus:

_**Hogwarts a History**_

_**History of the wizarding world**_

_**Lost Treasures of the world**_

_**History of the Founders of Hogwarts**_

_**Magical Creatures (and all you would ever want to know about them)**_

_**Beginners Guide to the Ancient Arts (includes: wandless magic, mind skills, spell making, etc.)**_

_**The Ministry of Magic**_

When Harry showed them to Albus, he also thought they were all good choices. They paid for the books and left the bookstore. Then they went to Magical Menagerie Pet shop, because Harry needed an owl to send his mail with. So they looked around the shop and soon a big black owl with golden eyes, caught Harry's eye, Harry felt like he was drawn to this owl, which he told Albus who nodded knowingly and said "then this is the right owl for you, Harry". Albus also noticed that before this that Harry was a Parcel-mouth (when he say Harry talking to a snake) but decided not to say anything about it.

Then they went to their last stop, Olivanders (Maker of fine wands since 900AD). When they walked in it was dark and quiet (they're the only customers in the store right now), then all of a sudden a voice from the shadows said "Ah, good after noon gentlemen" Mr. Olivanders said as he stepped out into the light. "Ah, Mr. Dumbledore, hhhmm Phoenix feather, Oak 14", strong and powerful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, we are here today to get young Harry's wand" Albus responded.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I remember every wand I've ever sold. You must remember it is the wand that chooses the wizard. Which is your wand hand?" Even though Harry is still a bit nervous he says "Well I'm right handed if that's what you mean."

Mr. Olivanders snaps his fingers and a tape measure starts to magically measuring Harry all over. After a while Olivanders snaps his fingers again stopping the crazy measuring tape and started handing different wands to Harry so he could wave them (try them out), after about 30 wands were tried (and the store looked almost unrecognizable) Harry was handed a wand (Phoenix feather, Rosewood 12"), and when Harry touched the wand Harry was filled with a kind of warm, tingly feeling. Then when he waved it blue, bronze, and gold sparks shot out of the end lighting up the whole store (the sparks were so bright that they all had to shield their eyes). Harry looked awed and happy, while Albus clapped for him.

"Curious......curious hhhmmmm" Olivanders muttered. Harry looked inquisitively at Mr. Olivanders and asked, "sorry sir, but what's curious?"

Mr. Olivanders answered giving Harry an appraising look and sneaking glances at Albus, "I remember every wand I've ever sold and every element with in all my wands and were those elements came from. Now, it so happens that the phoenix feather that resides in your wand came from a very powerful, extraordinary phoenix. No, you phoenix feather didn't come from just any old phoenix, no, you phoenix feather came from "The Great White Phoenix," other wise known as the king of the Phoenixes. This phoenix is thought to be only legend but since you have one of his feathers we know that he does exist. Mr. Potter, you hold in your hand one of the most powerful wands I have ever made or sold. It takes a powerful wizard to wield a powerful wand. I think that its clear that we can expect great thing from you Mr. Potter. (AN: in case your wondering about this development and the events in the forth book, because his wand has the phoenix kings feather in it no other wand with a phoenix feather in it will work against him.) Albus noticed that Harry was in a completely shocked state so Albus went ahead and paid for the wand (remember he was holding Harry's money bag) and ushered Harry and their purchases back to the Leaky Cauldron for afternoon tea.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Albus makes arrangement for Harry**

**Chapter 6: Discussions and Understandings**

**To reviewers:**

**Romulan Empress:** Thank you for your impute and for reviewing. Thanks for offering to be my beta but I decided to go with a friend of mine here (Airess Byrd) she usually write Breath of Fire fics but she can still help me. You sound very nice but I don't know you or even if you live any were near me. (my email is ).

**Athenakitty:** No, the Dursleys won't die and the rest of will your questions will be answered in the coming chapters (Patience is a virtue). Thanks for reviewing.

**The Stump:** thanks for reviewing and you do know that you sound a bit kooky and crazy, right.

Thanks also to **K**, and **a person** for reviewing.

**Please review!!!!!!!** And tell me what you think of my first fic. (Sighs Happily) (Ah my pride and joy) (lol)

See ya later, Alligator

**Phoenix Maiden**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Arrangments

**Harry Potter**

**and**

"**Holy Crap" it's the Philosopher's Stone**

By: Phoenix Maiden

**Chapter 5: Making Arrangements**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or environment of the Harry Potter series, the rights are owned by J. K. Rowlings. (My Original Character: Clovis Clic)**

After their tea Albus suggests to Harry that he should take a nap and put up his purchases in his trunk, while he was making arrangements for the rest of the summer. After Harry has left Albus fire-calls Mrs. Longbottom and asks if Harry could stay with her for the rest of the summer. She says that she would but Neville (her grandson) is starting this year at Hogwarts also and she needs to prepare him for school. Albus tells her that he understands and calls about five more people, but none of them can take Harry at this time. Then he remembers what Clovis had told him back at the bank. So Albus asks Tom (the bartender) if he would look after Harry while he goes back to Diagon Alley for about 30minutes too an hour.

Albus walks back to Gringotts and asks one of the tellers (at counter) if he could speak with Mr. Clovis Clic. The goblin he asks looks at him oddly, but nether-the-less he summons Clovis Clic. When Clovis comes near Albus telepathically tells Clovis that he's here about Harry. So Clovis leads Albus to a (presently) vacant room where they can talk privately.

"Well, what is it" asks Clovis while looking at Albus with concern.

"I'm wondering if your offer to take in Harry for the rest of the summer still stands. Because, I've already contacted everyone I can think of that wouldn't mind taking him in and that he would be safe with. He most likely won't be any trouble, not with his past at least and he seems to be just itching to break into his new books. He'll probably be reading a lot. And…" Albus says all this rather fast until Clovis interrupts him.

"Please Albus, of course my offer still stands (what do you take me for) and I'm sure he'll be no trouble at all. Just tell me when I'm to be expecting him as I also have to get my guess room ready for him, and I still have too ask my boss" Clovis says reassuringly and confident.

"If you like Clovis, I'll come with you to ask your boss" Albus asks with relief.

"No, I mean that's ok, I can take care of it (see his boss is a bit prejudice against humans). Come over here and we can work out s schedule and a plan to follow while Harry's here" Clovis says effectively changing the subject. When they finsh the plans and schedule for Harry look some thing like this:

**I. Important Dates**

July 5th: _Harry Arrives_

July 31st: _Harry's Birthday_

September 1st: _9:00am Harry leaves for Hogwarts  
_

**II.**

**Possible Problems: **_**Nightmares, Getting** **Lost, asking a lot of questions**_

**Solutions: **_**Comfort** **him, Lock front door with goblin magic, answer them as best as you can**_

**III.**

_**Daily Schedule**_

_7:00am: Breakfast_

_8:00-12:00pm: Study school subjects_

_12:00pm: Lunch_

_1:00-6:00pm: Free time_

_6:00pm: Dinner_

_7:00-9:00pm: Time Together_

_9:00pm: Bed Time_

"Well, this seems to be in order, If I'm not with Harry when he comes on the 5th than I'll see you another time" Albus says in contentment.

" Right you are Albus, I'll see you and don't you worry so much or you'll put you self in an early grave, you will" Clovis says while ushering him out of the room. "And I'll talk to my boss today, nothing to worry about, and Harry will be safe here with me, ok?"

"Yes, ok, see you later" Albus responses as he leaves (with a wave back to Clovis).

While this is going on, Harry goes up to their room. Not long afterwards Tom comes up to see if Harry needs anything.

"Well, uh, can you enlarge my Purchases that we got today? Um and if you not busy could you maybe help me put everything away (organized) in my trunk," nervously Harry asks.

"Sure, I can enlarge them for you… (Infinit Cantartum )… There you are Harry, Back to normal size. Now let's see about organizing them in your trunk," Tom says confidently.

(The trunk is magic so it puts in another section when one is needed, it never gets full, and it identifies each object and protects them accordingly (for example if you have glass item it'll protect it from breaking).

**Harry's Trunk**

**1 Wizarding Clothes**

**2Muggle Clothes**

**3 Under-clothes, pajamas**

**4Potion's (related) items**

**5School (related) items**

**6Personal Library**

**7Misc.  
**

This is about what Harry's trunk looks like when they finish. After they were done Harry thanks Tom profusely.

"Oh, it's no problem, Mr. Potter. If I may ask, what are you going to do know," tom asks curiously.

"I think I'm going to take that nap that Uncle Albus suggested now. Do you think that will be all right" Harry asks uncertainly.

"Sure, Mr. Potter, matter of fact, I think that a great idea. Here you want me to ttuck you in," Tom asks releaved.

He has Harry take off his shoes and he holds back the covers so Harry can climb in and then Tom tucks him in to bed, telling him that if he needs anything to just pull that cord (pointing to a purple cord, hanging near the head-board). Then he waits until Harry is fast asleep before heading back down to the bar.

(AN: I forgot to put in that Harry named his owl 'Athenia'.)

**Next Chapter: Chapter 7 :The trunks and the rest of the summer**

Oh my god I'm done. **Thank you to all my reviewers** (ah my people).

"You like me, you really like me." YAY!!

("Friends, Country men, lend me you ear and REVIEW"). Thank you, thank you (in Honor of Julius Caesar of course).

"Four score and 4 chapter ago….." (Boo Ya! Courtesy of Abraham Lincoln (national anthem playing in back ground).

**By for now peps,**

**Phoenix Maiden**


	6. Chapter 6: Discussions and Understanding...

**Harry Potter**

**and**

"**Holy Crap" it's the Philosopher's Stone**

By: Phoenix Maiden

**Chapter 6: Discussions and understandings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or environment of the Harry Potter series, the rights are owned by J. K. Rowlings. (My Original Character: Clovis Clic)**

When Albus gets back to the Leaky Cauldron, he first lets Tom know that he is back, and then goes up to his and Harry's room. When he gets there, he sees that Harry is sound asleep on the bed farthest from the door, and it would appear that Harry has left the bigger, more comfortable looking bed to him (Albus). Albus thought this was very nice of him to do. Albus figures that with Harry asleep, now would be a good time as any to catch up on work. So he flews (which is fire traveling if you don't know) to his office at Hogwarts gets together all the work that he needs to do; then he flews back to his and Harry's room and starts on his work at the desk in there. Later at dinner time, he looks over to Harry and sees that Harry's reading. So Albus asks him why he hadn't told him that was awake. Harry responds, "I didn't what to be a bother to you" (which Albus frowns at but lets it be for now).

"Should we go down to dinner or order up," Albus asks Harry.

Harry responses shyly, "Order up please?"

"All right, come here and I'll show you how…..Now, you see this menu here? Well it's a magical menu, of course; all you have to do is tap your wand on the little box next to what you want, ok? Here, we'll use my wand and don't worry about the price; everything's been taken care of. Let see…hmmm…I'll have some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and a little rum punch I think. What will you have Harry?"

"I'll….hmm…I'll have uh a slice of chicken pot pie and um some mashed potatoes, some corn fritters, and um do they offer milk?" Harry asks.

"Of course they do, and might I say that you chose very good choices for a well balanced meal for yourself," Albus says while placing Harry's order. After Tom brings up their dinners and they have eaten, Albus asks Harry if he had any questions.

"What were my parents like? How did they die? How come everybody was staring and pointing at me; and how come everybody seems to know my name?" Harry asks all this very fast until Albus stops him.

"One at a time, one at a time, now your parents were very nice, caring people. In school they both did very well, although your father was very much a prankster. Here, have a look at these memories of them," Albus says, and then using telepathy he shows Harry memories of his parents. After he finishes, he sees that Harry is a bit confused and he knows (could guess) what the confusion is about.

"What I just did is called telepathy, which is another branch of magic. Not to worry Harry, its it's harmless. Now, as to how and why your parents died, well you see your parents were good, good people that in those dark times of war fought against evil and darkness. The dark Lord at that time was Lord Voldemort; he went after you and your parents when you were just a year old. He killed them like he had killed countless others, with the killing curse (Adva Kadava (spelling?)), and then he tried to do the same to you but he couldn't; the curse, that by the way is usually unblock able, seems to have rebounded off you leaving you with just that scar on your forehead, and shot back at Voldemort killing him; well not exactly killing him but his body did die but not his spirit (which was forced to leave his body). That's why everyone knows your name, and points and stares; you're the 'boy who lived." By this time Harry has silent tears rolling down his face, so Albus reaches over and pulls Harry into his lap, hugging him close and comforting him (which made the emotional damn break). He holds onto Albus tightly until he calms down. Then he snuggles in to Albus more and says in no more than a whisper, "Thank you, Uncle Albus, I'm glad you're here with me now." (sniff sniff).

Albus responds, "Well you're welcome, and I'm glad that I can be here for you. If you ever need me, I'll always be there for you, ok?" (Harry nods). They stay like that (with Harry in Albus's lap, hugging each other close) for awhile until Albus notices that Harry has fallen asleep; so he gentle picks Harry up and carries him over to Harry's bed and sets him down on it. Then he takes off Harry's socks and shoes, and helps a very sleepy out of his old ratty clothes and into one of his new pajama sets (with all the star constellations on it and the stars actually twinkle like the real ones). Then Albus tucks him into bed and gives him his new dragon doll Albus had got Harry (Harry at the time argued that dolls were for babies. But right now he unknowingly is hugging the doll to him; this makes Albus smile fondly). Then Albus goes back to work on his projects, and by the time he finishes, it's almost midnight, so he gets himself ready for bed. When he checks his many pockets, he feels some thing so he takes whatever it is out. It turns out to be Harry's box and those two trunks from the Dursley's house; so he enlarges them back to their normal size and put them against the wall so no one will trip over them in the morning. He wonders what's in them but leaves them alone because they are Harry's after all. Then after dressing in his pajamas (his are purple with little white feathers floating around it), he climbs into bed and goes to sleep (dreaming of candy and dancing office supplies (lol, don't ask).

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 7: The Trunks

Yay, I finished this chapter. Thank you, thank you, your all to kind.

**"Big"** thanks, too my reviewers:

**Sor-Rin**: thanks

**Andais**: Thank you for your commits and critism. I'm sorry about miss spellings I've never been taught Latin so I just sound out those words and write them how they sound. I do not have the HP book1 in front of me while I right this fic because I do not want the stories to be exactly the same. And thank you for answering me on the pet shops name.

**athenakitty**: Thank you for reviewing. All your questions will be answered in due time. Have patients my little cricket. You do know that you ask a lot of question. Right? (kinda reminds me of a humming bird or a bumble bee (take your pick))

If I missed anyone then thank you too.

Bye for now,

Phoenix Maiden


	7. Chapter 7: The Trunks and rest of summer

**Harry Potter**

**and**

"**_Holy Crap_" it's the Philosopher's Stone**

By: Phoenix Maiden

**Chapter 7: The Trunks and The Rest of the Summer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or environment of the Harry Potter series, the rights are owned by J. K. Rowlings. (My original character: Clovis Clic.)**

The next morning when Harry woke up it took him a second to figure out where he is, but when he did remember he was very happy but also a little sadden by what he'd learned about his parents. He saw that Albus wasn't awake yet so he got out one of his books ("Hogwarts a History") and sat down near the window to read it.

After about an hour Albus woke up and when he looked around he saw Harry by the window reading a book. "Good morning Harry. I hope you've had a good morning so far and that you haven't been waiting too long for me to wake up," says Albus worriedly.

"Oh yes I have, had a good morning; and I've only been up for about an hour. Oh and good morning to you to sir. This book about Hogwarts (Harry holds the book up for Albus to see) is really quite fascinating," Harry responds.

"Ah yes, that is a good book isn't it? (Harry nods.) Are you ready for some breakfast?." Albus sees Harry nod 'yes' and orders them up some breakfast. While they are eating Harry looks around their room and notices those 2 trunks and his box that they got from the Dursleys.

Harry asks Albus, "would you help me go through that stuff that we got from the Dursley's house, sir?"

"Of course, Harry. I'd be glad to help," Albus responds. "And to tell you the truth, I was wondering about what is in those trunks myself. We can start after we finish eating breakfast and after we get dressed for the day."

Once finished eating and getting dressed (Harry in a pair of new blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt, and Albus in his metallic powder blue robes), they pulled the trunks and box over to the desk/ dinning table, to go through them. Albus remembering what an excellent **charms** student Lily was and how much of a prankster James was, has Harry try to open the trunks first, because he figured that they would probably be keyed to open for for Harry (and he is right).

**First**, **they went through Harry's box. Inside they found: **

*****Harry's old baby blanket. (Harry wants to keep it, but wishes that it could be fixed. So Albus does "reparo" and "scorgiform" on it, to mend and clean it. They then put it away in the muggle section of Harry's new trunk.)

*Some of Harry's old clothes (Dudley's hand-me-downs), they toss these into the rubbish bin.

*A little cigar box (which is Harry's 'treasure box'). Inside it they find: a little toy soldier, a gallion (AN: now where-in-the-world did he get that?), and a very handsome 'muggle' pen. (He puts all of this away in the misc. section of his new trunk.

*And finally, a few glass figurines: a lily, a stag, a dog, a rat, a wolf, a snow globe with Hogwarts in it, and a little replica of the 'sorting hat'. (They put these away in Harry's new trunk also.)

**Second**, they cleaned off a lovely green painted trunk, with thick, red, leather straps on it and a plaque on the curved lid the read _Lily Evans Potter_. **Inside the trunk they found:**

*A letter written to Harry from Lily:

_ Dear Harry,_

_ If you are reading this, than I and your father are dead. That_

_ sounds like a nightmare to me, but I hope you are OK and that you_

_ have been treated good. I love you so very, very much! I also want_

_ you to know that at the last minute we changed our 'secret keeper'_

_ from Sirius Black to Peter Petigrew; because we thought that no one_

_ would suspect little Peter of being or 'secret keeper'. But, I don't_

_ trust him. I don't really know why, its just a gut feeling I have. . . . ._

_ I have to go now 'my beloved son', but I hope for the best for you and_

_ I'll aways be watching out for you whether from Earth or from heaven._

_ Love,_

_ (Mum) Lily E. Potter _

_ P.S. who ever your guardians are or were, have mistreated you, than_

_ as you read this, they are magically being turned into cockroaches. (More_

_ than fair on my part, I believe. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it!)_

_ P.S. father says hi and that he also loves you very much._

**After the finished reading the letter they also found in the trunk:**

*An old stuffed phoenix doll (_Albus says, "that was yours when you were a baby."_)

*Some of Harry's baby clothes

*The Evans Family Tree (Notable Ancestors: Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Morgana.)

*Books (AN: Yay me love books. Lol): Diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, A Directory of The Old Wizarding Families, The Great Book of Magical Talents, The Journals of Salazar Slytherin.

*An engagement ring and a wedding ring (Both are Potter family heirlooms.)

*Lily's wand

*an antique music box that had once belonged to Harry's great grandmother, it plays 'Greensleeves'.

*Lily's old diary from her Hogwarts years.

*A magically shrunken family portrait

**Third**, they cleaned off a very handsome, well made (by the looks of it) brown trunk, with golden colored leather straps, and a plaque on the front that read _James Potter_. **Inside the trunk they found:**

*a golden snitch

*Jame's memoirs of his Hogwarts years

*Things related to the group James was in with his friends the Marauders including: the book they wrote, some inventions with instructions, and a copy of the the Marauder's map (they had made two) (the map includes all of Howarts and Diagon Alley).

*The Potter's Family Tree (Notable Ancestors: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Merlin (_"Good Lord" Albus exclaims in surprise.)_)

*Important documents (Birth Certificates, land deeds, account statements, certificates of ownerships, etc.)

*a wedding ring (which is an Evans Family heirloom)

*Jame's wand

*Books (AN: Yay more books!): Memoirs of Godric Gryffindor, A Guide to Becoming a Skillful Swordsman, The Complete Book of Healing Magics, The Diary of Helga Hufflepuff.

*An unhatched phoenix egg and a book on phoenix care.

*A traditional Scottish Potter clan outfit (kilt and such)

*an antique pensieve

Albus and Harry decided to leave most of what they found in their respective trunks so nothing would get lost, stolen, or damaged. By the time they finished going through everything it was near dinner time (6:00pm) so they ordered up some dinner. Both eating in a quiet, thoughtful mood. Harry's sad that he never really got to know his parents, as he couldn't remember them at all. Seeing this Albus gives Harry a big, comforting hug.

Then Harry quietly and honestly says, "Thank you. Thank you for everything, sir".

Looking at the dark haired youth before him Albus says, "your most welcome, and thank you for sharing with me such personal items as you have . I promise you, your trust in me is not wrongly placed."

Then changing the subject Albus says, "tomorrow morning is when we'll be leaving and you will go to Clovis's home to stay for the rest of the summer. OK?"

Harry replies, "Kay."

So Albus continues, " good, now how about you read one of your books while I finish all my boring,loathsome, never-ending pile of school related paperwork."

"Sure I'll just continue reading the one I started this morning," Harry replied.

After about 3 hours of reading Albus noticed that Harry was getting very sleepy so Albus tells Harry that maybe he should go ahead and go to bed. Harry agrees with him, so he puts on another set of new pajamas (the ones from last night already washed and put away in trunk), this set is off white in color with golden gallions, silver sickles, and Bronze knuts floating around on them. Then goes to bed.

Both Harry and Albus got up and ate breakfast, early the next morning. They got up early so Harry (with Albus's help) would have time to finish packing up everything. After breakfast they got dressed (Harry in a red t-shirt and black jeans, and Albus is in his yellow robes). Everything was packed up. Harry's parent's trunks were shrunk and put in Harry's new school trunk. Athena (his owl) was sitting on Harry's shoulder while her cage was shrunk down and put in Harry's trunk. After paying Tom and saying goodbye, they headed to Gringotts. They did not see Clovis anywhere and Albus had to head back to Hogwarts. So Harry set his trunk down and sat in a chair in the waiting area of the lobby. After a few minutes a goblin came over. "Do you need help with anything young man" he asked.

"No but thank you for asking. I'm waiting on Clovis Clic who was suppose to meet me this morning, sir," Harry replied.

"Oh, OK. Then I'll go inform him that your here, Mr?" he asks.

"Harry Potter, sir"

"Mr. Potter," he finishes and walks off briskly. After a few more minutes Harry sees Clovis heading his way, so Harry gets up.

"Sorry about the wait Harry. Albus just said to expect you this morning, he didn't say what time," Clovis says.

"That's OK. We had to leave early so Albus could go back to Hogwarts," Harry responds.

"Well, come on Harry, lets go get you settled in hmm?"

They walked through a side door behind the counters. Then they ride a magical elevator up to the top floor. "This floor is where most of the human workers and us that don't mind the sun light apartments are. Each apartment (for the most part) consists of a great room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a master bedroom, and a guest bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. I have prepared your room for you because it was fashioned more to a goblin's taste than a human's. I hope you like it. Here's my apartment (#4). Here's the great room, over here's your room (pointing to the right of the great room) , to your left is the kitchen. That door to the right of the kitchen leads to my rooms." He lead Harry into the guest room, well here's your room what do you think?"

The bedroom had dark mahogany furnishings, the walls and room accessories are in different shades of blue with gold accents. "I love it. This is great, thank you so much," harry replies.

" Your welcome, I'm glad you like it. Do you want me too help you unpack? (Harry nods.) OK , lets see, hmm. How about I do this the easy way and use goblin magic. First, we'll put your clothes away in your drawers and wardrobe. (Clovis snaps his fingures and suddenly everything is where it should be.) . Then he does the same for everything else. We can put your trunk at the foot of the bed. Here is a daily schedule for you that Albus and I have worked out for you because I'm not here most of the day because I have to work. So I hope you'll be OK, but I think you will be. Well I have to get back to work now."

"Thank you and don't worry I'll be OK. Thanks for helping me," Harry says. Clovis takes his leave then. And so begins Harry's routine for the rest of the summer. Harry's summer routine only interrupted on his birthday (Clovis threw Harry a small party with Albus and a human worker that Harry had made friends with _Bill Weasley. _Harry had a grand old time at the party and got a bunch of cool presents. (AN: Over the summer Harry also found out that he could talk to his owl Athena and that he could understand her when she talked back to him.)

**Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Journey to Hogwarts and the Sorting**

****************************************************************

Woo can you believe that I wrote all that (can I pass out now until my fallen off fingures grow back).

Thanks to all those that have sent me reviews. If you readers have any comment, suggestion, ideas, helpful hints or questions just type them on the review for me (I could use all the help I can get).

I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, I honestly forgot all about it. I have a question for you all. I have a great idea for another HP story. I have an original character, a back ground story on all the characters, I've wrote out the main points or highlights of what I want to happen each year. I have these wrote out all the way threw the character's fourth year. But I'm not sure how to actually put all these things into a story. How to start the story. Do any of you have any suggestions for me?

See you later alligator,

**Phoenix Maiden **


End file.
